


A Sick Day

by JustAnotherFan05



Series: One Shots: A Pepperony Collection [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pepperony - Freeform, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFan05/pseuds/JustAnotherFan05
Summary: For the first time in ever, Tony Stark isn't the one calling in for a sick day.





	A Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatashasHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashasHair/gifts).



> Hey everyone, thank you again for all your support over my previous one shots. 
> 
> This is a really short one shot (less than 1,000 words) based on a simple request from one of the readers, NatashasHair!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and thank you again!

For over twenty years, the infamous Pepper Potts had been taking care of the reckless Tony Stark, from picking up his dry cleaning to patching up his most recent battle wounds. And not once could the genius billionaire remember ever seeing Pepper take a single sick day off.

So, when the morning came where Pepper was lying in bed beside him, sleeping through her alarm clock, Tony knew something was wrong.

“Pepper,” Tony mumbled, turning in bed to face his fiancé, running his hand slowly over her shoulder and down her arm. “I’m going to kill your alarm clock in about ten seconds.”

Pepper groaned in understanding, moving her arm to grab her phone off the nightstand and turning off her alarm. However, she didn’t sit up in bed like she normally did. Instead, she threw her phone _back_ on the nightstand and fell back onto her pillow.

“Pepper? Are you feeling okay?” Tony asked, watching it all happen right before his eyes, to his sheer disbelief.

“I don’t feel well,” Pepper mumbled into her pillow, burying her face into the soft fluffiness.

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but it was true. Pepper finally admitted… sickness.

“Jarvis, scan,” Tony told the Malibu mansion’s ceiling, speaking to the AI. Immediately, there was a soft whirl then a quiet beep.

“Scan complete,” Jarvis started. “Miss Potts’ current status includes an internal temperature of 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“101?” Tony gasped in shock, moving to lay on top of Pepper so he could test the back of his hand against her forehead. On touch, he could tell she was quickly burning up. “Alright, that’s it, it’s time for the big guns.”

Without waiting for Pepper to protest, Tony ripped the bedsheets off himself and stood up, racing downstairs to the kitchen. Pepper fell back asleep as she waited for Tony, which unsurprisingly took him almost an hour.

Finally, he returned to their bedroom with a wooden tray filled with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a mug of room temperature tea, two different bottles of fever medicine, and a flower.

“Here you go,” Tony smiled proudly, setting the tray down on the end of the bed. “I know you might not feel hungry,” he noted, moving to sit back down beside Pepper. “But, I guarantee you, a bowl of soup can go a long way.”

Pepper rustled awake as soon as he entered the room, sitting up in bed with a pounding headache and a slightly sore throat. “Thank you,” she smiled at Tony, accepting the soup from him and taking a few, small spoonful’s.

Tony watched her carefully, making sure he was satisfied by her intake of his cold meal, though to Pepper, the fact that he didn’t burn the house down in the process was improvement enough.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Tony said quietly as Pepper continued to eat. She looked up at him with a sort of ‘what do you mean?’ expression. “You’ve never been sick before.”

“It’s not that I’ve never been sick,” Pepper said hoarsely. “It’s that I’ve never been sick in front of you.”

Tony figured it true, every human being gets sick once in a while, and even the amazing Pepper Potts was bound to get sick sooner or later.

“Let me take care of you,” Tony offered, taking Pepper’s empty bowl of soup and placing it back on the tray. “Please.”

“You don’t need to, Tony,” Pepper shook her head. “I know how to take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt you do,” Tony assured her. “But we’re going to get married soon, and I want you to know that I will always take care of you as you take care of me.”

Pepper considered the idea, and eventually found herself agreeing to his offer, too tired and too sick to try and argue with him. “Fine, but no coddling.”

“No promises,” Tony smiled, moving to grab the bottles of medicine on the tray. “Which one?” he asked her, showing her both bottles.

Pepper looked between both of them quickly before pointing to one, watching Tony nod and pour the appropriate amount of medicine into the little plastic cup. He handed it to her and made sure Pepper took all the medicine before he set everything aside and laid back down with Pepper in his arms.

“I hope you enjoy cuddling,” Tony whispered, spooning Pepper from behind. “Because that’s all I plan to do today.”

“You have work in a few hours,” Pepper reminded him, leaning back against him and relaxing into his embrace.

“That’s the perk of owning the company you work at,” Tony smiled. “You get to choose your own work hours.”

Pepper was already asleep before she could retort to Tony’s stroke of ego. The couple laid in bed for the rest of the day, occasionally waking up for meals or medicine. But for the first time in forever, Tony was glad that he wasn’t the one sick in bed.


End file.
